Reggie
He is a Pokémon Breeder from Veilstone City and Paul's older brother. History Reggie first appeared in Lost Leader Strategy!. During this meeting, he and Ash battled in a three-on-three match; although Ash's Staravia lost to his Swalot, Turtwig and Pikachu successfully defeated hisBibarel and Staraptor respectively. Reggie has earned eight Badges from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. He has also challenged theBattle Frontier and won six of the seven Frontier Symbols. He decided to become a Pokémon Breederafter failing to get the Brave Symbol, as revealed in Aiding the Enemy. Unlike his younger brother, he treats his Pokémon with love and care and thanks them after working hard in a battle. This difference was also noted by Zoey who said that Paul and Reggie seemed like complete opposites. In Crossing the Battle Line!, Reggie and his Staraptor helped Ash's Staravia to learn Brave Bird. He appeared again in Enter Galactic! where he used Paul's Electabuzz to help Ash fight Team Galactic. He made a cameo appearance in Saving the World From Ruins!. He also appeared in A Pyramiding Rage!, where he watched his brother's battle against Brandon. In this episode Reggie's loss against Brandon, which was being watched by Paul, was shown in a flashback. Back then he was told by Brandon that he lacked a unique battle strategy which is why he gave up on being a Pokémon Trainer. This incident is what caused Paul to be more focused on a Pokémon's strength than anything else. Reggie reappeared in Pedal to the Mettle! and Evolving Strategies! to watch the battle between Ash and Paul, which was suggested by him at the end of A Pyramiding Rage! to see how far the two Trainershave developed. He reappeared in Familiarity Breeds Strategy! and explained that work was keeping him from attending the Lily of the Valley Conference. After discussing Paul's Pokémon line-up and what he had learned as a result from meeting Ash, Reggie encouraged his brother to win. After that, he was seen watching the battle on television between Paul and Ash. Badges All Badges and Symbols were obtained prior to his debut appearance in Lost Leader Strategy!. Indigo League Badges * Boulder Badge * Cascade Badge * Thunder Badge * Rainbow Badge * Soul Badge * Marsh Badge * Volcano Badge * Earth Badge Johto League Badges * Zephyr Badge * Hive Badge * Plain Badge * Fog Badge * Storm Badge * Mineral Badge * Glacier Badge * Rising Badge Hoenn League Badges * Stone Badge * Knuckle Badge * Dynamo Badge * Heat Badge * Balance Badge * Feather Badge * Mind Badge * Rain Badge Sinnoh League Badges * Coal Badge * Forest Badge * Cobble Badge * Fen Badge * Relic Badge * Mine Badge * Icicle Badge * Beacon Badge Reggie's Symbols Battle Frontier Symbols * Knowledge Symbol * Guts Symbol * Tactics Symbol * Luck Symbol * Spirit Symbol * Ability Symbol Pokemon # Bibarel # Swalot # Staraptor # Drapion # Starly (×3) # Bidoof (×3) # Kricketot (×2) # Shinx (×2) # Budew # Cherubi # Stunky # Kangaskhan Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Pokémon League Competitors Category:Luck Category:Sinnoh Region Category:Man Category:Muggles Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Siblings